paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol/ Inside Out (Part 3)
summary of the last part: Katie and her parents are moving to San Francisco, but their new home is old and smelly, and the moving truck is lost. Skye tries to keep Katie happy while her dad is under pressure, but it's complicated with Everest's pessimism making memories sad. Towards evening, Katie's mother thanks her because she remained happy despite the events. Emotions support Skye because she did well. But when Katie falls asleep and has a nightmare, Skye gives him a happy memory by promising that the next day is a perfect day ... first day at the new college: a disaster (the next morning Skye is playing "Reveille" on the accordion to wake up the other emotions while Katie has breakfast) Skye: Hello. Did I wake you all up? Marshall: Do you have to play that? Skye: Well, I have to practice. And I don’t think of it as playing so much as hugging. (she throws the accordion aside) Okay, first day of school. Very, very exciting. I was up late last night figuring out a new plan. Here it is! Cursey. Cursey: (exclaims) Skye: I need a list of all the possible negative outcomes on the first day at a new school. Cursey: Way ahead of you there. Does anyone know how to spell meteor? (Skye finds Carlita) Skye: Carlita, make sure Katie stands out today. But also blends in. Carlita':' Do not worry Skye, when I'm done, I think Katie will look so cool, and the other girls will look at their own outfits and be jealous (Skye to herself) Skye: Skye. Yes, Skye. You will be in charge of the console, keeping Katie happy all day long. And may I add that I love your pink necklace, it's adorable. Oh, that old gem. Thank you very much. I like the way he hangs well. (she does a backflip, then she spots the train of thought that is heading towards them) The Train of Thought, right on schedule. Marshall, unload the daydreams. I ordered extra, in case things get slow in class. Marshall: Might come in handy, if this new school is full of boring, useless classes. Which it probably will be necessary. (when Skye sees Everest) Skye: Oh, Everest. I have a super important job just for you. Everest: Really? Skye: Um-hmm. Follow me. (Skye draws a circle with a chalk around where Everest is standing) Everest: What are you doing? Skye: And there, perfect. This is the circle of sadness. Your job is to make sure that all the sadness stays inside of it. Everest: So, you want me just to stand here? Skye':' Hey, it’s not my place to tell you how to do your job. Just make sure that all the sadness stays in the circle. See! You’re a pro at this. Isn’t this fun? Everest: No. Skye: ‘At a pup. (Skye go to the control console join the others) Alright everyone, fresh start. We are going to have a good day which will turn into a good week, which will turn into a good year, which turns into a good life! (they watch as Katie’s mom helps her to get off to school) Mayor Goodway: So, big day. New school. New friends. Huh? Katie: I know. I’m kind of nervous, but I’m mostly excited. How do I look? Do you like my shirt? (Skye smiles and turns around to see Family Island react as Katie chats with her mother) Mayor Goodway: Very cute. You gonna be okay? You want us to walk with you? Carlita: Mom and Dad, with us in public? No, thank you. Skye: Yep, I'm on it, let me do it. (she presses a button the console) Katie: Nope, I’m fine. Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Cap'n Turbot: Have a good day in school, my little marmoset. (Katie starts doing a monkey impression and her parents join in her while Family Island continues to react) Mayor Goodway: Have a great day, sweetheart. (Katie arrives in the portal of her new college, she is impressed because he is tall) Cursey: Are we sure we do not risk anything here? Skye: let's go Cursey: Yes, uh, that's it I was going to say, let's go. (Katie goes back to the schoolyard and goes to her class to sit and notice a group of girls talking) Carlita: Okay, we’ve got a group of cool girls at two o’clock. Skye: How do you know? Carlita: Double ears pierce, infinity scarf, blue wick. (one of the girls turns her head) Skye: Woah. Does she wear eyeshadow? Carlita: Yeah. We want to be friends with them. Skye: Let’s go talk to them. Carlita: Are you kidding? We’re not talking to them! We want them to like us. Skye: Oh. Yeah. Wait, what? Cursey: Almost finished with the potential disasters. Worst scenario is either quicksands, spontaneous combustion or being questioned by the teacher. But that will not be likely to happen... (in the moment, Katie’s teacher enters the classroom) Farmer Yumi (the teacher): Okay, everybody. We have a new student in class today. Cursey: Are you kidding me! Out of the date! This is not happening! But she will question us, she will question us. (he is in panic) Farmer Yumi: Katie, would you like to tell us something about yourself? Cursey: No! Pretend we can’t speak English. Skye: Don’t worry, I got this. (with Skye controlling the console, Katie stands to introduce herself to the class) Katie: Uh, yes of course. (she gets up and introduces herself) My name is Katie. I’m from Adventure Bay and now I live here. Farmer Yumi: And how about Adventure Bay? Can you tell us something about it? Well you certainly have a little more snow than us. (the teacher laughs and Skye starts laughing too) Skye: She’s hilarious. Katie: Yeah, it gets pretty cold. The lake and the Beach freezes over in the winter, and that’s when we play hockey. I’m on a great team; and we’re called the Adventure's Prairie . My friend Ryder plays as a center forward and my Dad’s the coach. (Skye calls a happy memory of Katie showing her sliding on the frozen lake as Katie continues to speak) Pretty much everyone in my family skates; it’s like a kind of family tradition. We go out on the lake almost every weekend. (suddenly her memory of skating with her parents on the ice turns sad) Katie: Or rather, it was done until the day I left during the move. Carlita: Hey. What's happening? Cursey: What? (the emotions turn and see Everest is touching one of Katie’s core memories again) Skye: Hey, Everest! You touched a memory? We talked about this. Everest: Oh, yeah, I know. I’m sorry. Skye: Stopped Everest, get back in your circle. (Skye tries to get the core memory out but it’s stuck) What’s going on? Cursey: Get the memory out of there, Skye.. Skye: Eject. (in class, Katie gets sadder, nearly in tears) Katie: We used to play tag and stuff. Carlita: The cool girls whispering at three o'clock. (We see the three cool girls whispering and looking at her) Cursey: Did you see that look? They’re judge us! (Skye is still trying to remove the memory which is now sad) Skye: Come on guys, help me get this orb out of memory, shoot at the same time! (they pull with all their strength, while Everest goes to the control console) (Katie starts to cry in class as she again feels sadder) Katie: But, everything is different now. Since we moved. Cursey: Oh no. We cry. We're crying at school! (Skye turns around and sees Everest on the console) Skye: What? Everest, what are you doing! (Skye pulls Everest away from the console] Everest: Oh, I’m sorry. I’m, oh. (suddenly a blue core memory drops appears) Cursey: It’s a core memory. Carlita: But, it’s blue. (as the basic memory is headed and goes to the base memory holder to go to form a new island of the Personality, but Skye tries to prevent it from arriving at the hub where the other 5 essential memories are housed) Skye: No! Wait! Stop it! No! (Skye grabs the sad essential memory before she forms a new personality island and tries to dispose of it and then tries to get rid of it by the suction tube that brings memories to the long-term memory ) (But Everest is trying to stop him) Everest: Skye, no. That’s a core memory! (Everest tries to take it from Skye) Skye: Hey! Stop it! leave this memory! Everest: Don’t! Wait! (in trying to pull away from Everest, Skye knocks down the other core memories) Cursey: The core memories! (That turns off the islands of personality that become black, Skye picks up the memories to put them back into the Hub of basic memories, but she stops because she sees Everest trying to put the sad base memory into the Hub, Skye push her to stop) (he escapes and is sucked by the tube, then come one of the 5 memories that is sucked but Skye catches it but is sucked too and tries to resist, but it is the turn of Everest and other 5 memories that are sucked, then are ejected from headquarters) (back in class Katie sits back down) Farmer Yumi: Thank you, Katie. I know it can be tough moving to a new place, but we are happy to have you here. Alright, everyone. Get out you history books and turn to chapter 7. (back in headquarters, Marshall, Cursey and Carlita are left alone looking still fixing the top of the headquarter) Marshall: Can I say that curse word now? (Skye and Everest are in the tube where Skye looks at the islands, she is out of the tube and is in the labyrinth of long-term memory, she is joined by Everest while she gathers the 5 basic memories) Skye: ... 3, 4 and 5, it's good, I have them all! But where are we? Long-term memory? Wait. (Skye finds the personality islands have shut down) Goofball Island? she is extinct Everest: The islands of Katie's personality, Shes are all extinct! Oh, it's bad. Skye: We…we can fix this. We just have to get back to Headquarters, replug the core memories in and Katie will be back to normal. Everest: Oh. Katie has no core memories. No personality islands and no… Oh. Skye: What? What is it? Everest: You. You’re not in Headquarters. Without you, Katie can’t be happy. We gotta get you back up there. Skye: I’m coming, Katie. (Skye and Everest go to Goofball Island) (To Be Continued) (click here for the last part) the next part is here Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Movies based off Disney movies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories